


Chasing Cottontails

by acrobodtics



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrobodtics/pseuds/acrobodtics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm your master, dog. Call me nothing else." Thomas reached a hand behind him and felt for his face, scratching his short nails over Philip's jaw and pulling him close. He let his eyes flutter open and he met those of his partners, his eyes hooded and blown, Philip leaning forward to plant a lazy kiss to the corner of his mouth. <br/>Short fic this time! Thomas / Duke with pet play, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Cottontails

**Author's Note:**

> have some Thomas and the Duke in pet-play idk what this is k bye
> 
> it's also kinda short sorry

"Mh, there's a good boy."   
  
Thomas arched his back into his touch, hissing at the way his fingers curled and how his nose bumped the shell of his ear. His words were angering, _never_ had Thomas given in to such treatment, but all his anger dissolved as Philip pumped those long fingers in and out, and he could fucking _feel_ his smile as he shuddered and let his head fall forward.   
  
"S-Sir." Was all he could let out, was all he could think of to let out as he felt his fingers withdrawal, and he heard himself whine as he felt a coolness and heard a wet sound come from behind him.   
  
"I'm your master, dog. Call me nothing else." Thomas reached a hand behind him and felt for his face, scratching his short nails over Philip's jaw and pulling him close. He let his eyes flutter open and he met those of his partners, his eyes hooded and blown, Philip leaning forward to plant a lazy kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Relax, please." He cooed and caught Thomas' bottom lip between his teeth, pressing the toy against Thomas' entrance.  
  
But Thomas broke free and cried out, head rolling back and his own teeth on his swollen lip. He rolled back his hips slightly and gripped the sheets below him as Philip bottomed out, purring at the way a fluffy, blonde tail followed the cleft of his ass.   
  
"Such a good boy." Philip murmured, reaching over to the bedside table and grabbing the matching ears, settling them on Thomas' head. " _God_ , such a good boy for me." He licked his bottom lip and Thomas' saw him lean down, letting some saliva drip onto his tip. He rose up and brought their faces close, their breathing already ragged and breathy. "You want to help me with mine?"   
  
And Thomas' nodded, because God knows he would be a fool to refuse, and he reached out for the toy on the side table. As he slicked his fingers he snaked a hand between Philip's legs, slipping a finger in and dragging his blunt fingernails across the inner walls; Philip groaned and keened as he scissored him, Thomas leaning down to suck on his earlobe.  
  
"You ready?" He purred, watching Philip shudder and nod, and he let out a groan as the toy slid in with a filthy sound, Thomas leaning down to kiss above the rabbit tail that Philip adorned.   
  
"Don't forget who's on top, you filthy brat." And Philip had already placed his ears on his head, yanking Thomas up by his hair and pulling him into a heated kiss; Philip was already shaking, as he could barely keep their lips together as he bit and licked at Thomas' lips.   
  
"Of course not, _master._ " He let out a small sound, almost like a giggle and Philip pushed him over, hissing when his cock ran across Thomas' lips.  
  
"Fucking eat my cock." Philip tried, but he sounded winded, breathless, fucking _wrecked_ as Thomas pressed a soft kiss to his base, trailing his tongue up to suck his tip. He bobbed his head and suddenly Philip had grabbed hold of his hair, thrusting his entire cock down his throat.   
  
"I said _fucking eat it_ , you filthy dog. Take me all in like a good dog, bite me, _come on_." And Thomas hollowed his cheeks, sliding down and listening to Philip's erratic sighs as he felt the tip at the base of his tongue. He bit down softly, dragging his teeth along his shaft as he pulled out, Philip's breath hitching and he moaned deep in his throat.   
  
"Love your cock, master. Love your taste." Thomas murmured into him, sucking hard into the vein on the underside and he gasped as Philip pulled away.   
  
"Stupid mutt, I'm going to come if you do that." He smirked, pulling him up to kiss him, darting his tongue into his mouth to taste his pre-come on Thomas' lips. Their lips detached and Thomas whined, Philip smiling a lazy, teasing smile as he dared a finger to trail through the pre-come on Thomas' belly. "You hard for me, dog? You've been a good boy and waited, yes, good dog. You're a good dog." And he rolled his erection between his palms, Thomas gasping at the sudden touch and he lolled his head back.  
  
"S-So good for you, only for you..." He trailed off, jerking and shuddering as Philip fisted his shaft, mewling as he pressed a finger into his slit and bit at the shell of his ear.  
  
"Flip around, will you?" He muttered, and Thomas obeyed, flipping to his hands and knees and gasping as Philip pressed lightly on his tail. "You want me to fuck you?" And Thomas nodded, desperate for something, anything as Philip traced a finger around his entrance, using his graceful fingers to slowly pull out his tail.   
  
"F-Fuck, tighttt." He hiccuped, unable to keep his thoughts straight as he felt the toy fully leave him and he almost _fucking_ cried out, _God_ , fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me_ -  
  
And he did; Philip slid the tail back in with ease, casually slipping the tail in and out, in and out and he laid himself to Thomas' back, lips on the scruff of his neck.   
  
"You like this, puppy? You've been a good dog for me, so good. Here's your reward." And they reached a brutal pace, Philip grinding himself into the back of Thomas' thigh as he fucked him roughly with the toy and Thomas started to mewl and writhe beneath him.  
  
" _God_ , I'm so _close_ , so _fucking_ close please, master, please, _harder_!" And Philip complied, thrusting upward into him and smiling into his skin when he hit something inside him.  
  
"Come on, dog. Come for me, come all over me." Thomas could fucking _feel_ that infuriating smile burning into his neck, but he suddenly couldn't afford to think as Philip grabbed his cock and sunk his teeth into the scruff of his neck; he felt the thrusts becoming inconsistent but he didn't care as he yowled out his name, and Philip continued to pump his cock with a crude, wet sound as come slipped through his fingers.   
  
" _Fuck_ , oh my _God_..." Philip groaned as he came onto Thomas' thigh, giving a few lazy thrusts before bringing his hand to his lips, sucking off Thomas' come and humming thoughtfully. He took his own come from his partner's thigh and rubbed his entrance, slipping in two fingers and curling them up.  
  
"P... Philip, master, _please_..." And Philip smirked as a few more beads of come slid down his shaft.  
  
"I'm sorry, dog." He pulled out his fingers, leaning forward and sucking at Thomas' entrance. "I can't help it." He thrust his tongue in for a few moments, pulling out when he felt Thomas slap him.  
  
"Fucking cut it out!" He cried and Philip smiled, slipping his tail back in and raising up to kiss the back of his neck.   
  
"Wear this for a while, please." He cooed and Thomas huffed, turning around and taking his cock in a tight hold.  
  
"Be careful or I might actually bite your dick off." He growled, and Philip laughed and kissed his eyebrow.   
  
"Yes yes, so English-like you are." And Thomas slapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Let me take control next time. I need to set some things straight"

**Author's Note:**

> I know Philip was a cottontail and that's not very domineering and shit and I didn't know what else Thomas could call him so I settled for master haha that was trash bye


End file.
